Boys of Tomorrow
by zulka
Summary: For Iluvbeyblade -Yuriy/Boris Friendship- He had been a scranny little thing that cried too much sometimes. But Yuriy was still his friend. So when he followed Balkov because of food...he too followed.


Note: I am using the Japanese names for characters. For Boris it appears to be Balkov and Bryan is Boris, Tala is Yuriy. Hope you like.

**Boys of Tomorrow**

_Yuriy/Boris Friendship_

They both had been on the streets when they meet. It had been cold and one of them was sniffling trying to hide his tears. He, Boris, had told him to shut up and take it like a man. They were street kids and they were tough. They had to be if they wanted to survive after all. He was barely six and a red head. Semi spoilt but not really. He had run away and had meet Boris in the cold streets of Moscow. At that moment he had regretted his decision. He considered himself tough but when he met the lavender haired boy he realized he was nothing compared to him. He was just a kid with no mom. Had a dad but had run away from him, didn't really want him anyways. He found out he wasn't that tough after all.

He didn't know much about Boris except that he had been in the streets way before him. He wondered how he had been able to survive. He never asked of course. He had learned that questions were not to be asked. It was a group rule. They had their little 'gang'. But they were just hungry street kids that needed warm blankets in the cold nights.

He stared at the other kids with jealousy when he saw them with their brand new winter clothes. His were all tattered. He looked to Boris when he realized he was being spoken to. He shrugged as they continued walking. They were hungry. The damn white paste was good to stop the hunger but bad for the body. Too bad they were short on food supply.

Boris knew Yuriy still cried. He heard the stupid boy every once in a while and even though he made fun of him he felt bad. He figured that Yuriy or rather Yura as he had come to call him now, had known love once. He also knew Yura wanted a new jacket since his was all ripped and had holes. But they had no money. He would have gladly stolen one for him though.

Once or twice he wondered if Yura would die on him. He was so skinny and pale perhaps he had some sort of sickness that he didn't know about. When he had asked, Yura had merely laughed. "Borya this is stupid stuff." Referring to his question and had said that No. He wouldn't die. He wouldn't leave Borya alone. They might as well be brothers now.

Borya had snorted at his stupidity as he called it but deep inside he was glad to have someone to trust. "Yura,_ you_ are stupid stuff." Boris knew he wouldn't leave him either. He would get him that jacket too. The stupid scrawny boy deserved it. It would be a while before he actually got it though. He just hoped Yura could wait.

When some of the boys from their group were taken by the police and later sent to an orphanage, Yura had semi cried. Some of his friends were gone. He had cried a bit more too later on and Boris knew it was because they hadn't eaten in days.

Later that year they discovered beyblading. They both came to the conclusion that it was awesome and that they wanted to be like those famous people. But first they needed a bit-beast.

When it was time to run because the shop's owner chased them they made sure never to separate. They were all they had at the moment.

Boris knew Yuriy was ambitious but he wasn't bad. But the streets had molded them to be like the snow. They were tough street kids after all. Well, they had to be. No one had to tell them that life wouldn't be fair. They knew from experience. So as they made their way up with their wacky made beyblades they finally found out what fun was.

Then the day came when the strange man with purple hair approached them. He gave them the creeps but they stayed rooted to their spot. Balkov was his name and Boris was sure Yura was snickering at the name. He just hoped the man couldn't tell.

He offered a facility to train and become great. He offered them a dream and Yuriy was cold and hungry. He offered brand new beyblades and the opportunity to attain their much wanted bit beast.

So with a scowl on his face, and his arms crossed over his tiny six-year old chest Yuriy contemplated. Well he thought about it as critically as a young hungry and cold six year old boy could have.

Boris didn't like the man. He had wacky purple hair and goggles. He didn't like goggles. But the idea of something great was really tempting so he decided to follow Yuriy in whatever it was the red head wanted.

So when Yuriy said 'okay' he frowned but he still followed because they were like brothers. Balkov took them all because he realized that the two boys wouldn't go and leave the little ones from their group. Some of them they would probably never see again. But he didn't need to tell them that. They would figure it out later on. He had no use for stupid and weak little twerps.

Boris was doubtful but Yuriy was semi happy. Not completely convinced and not completely happy he was just semi everything. Both of them thought that at the moment being or rather feeling semi-fine was alright. After all they still had each other and they would stay like that because they were like brothers.

End.

Author's note: This idea has been in my head and notebook for a while. I finally decided to post it. Both Yura and Borya are nicknames corresponding to their actually names. I know that both Boris and Yuriy were in the streets when they met Balkov(Boris). I'm considering making more little one shots concerning the two and perhaps include Sergei(Spencer) and Ivan(Ian) I don't know yet. Well thanks for reading.

R&R

..silencio


End file.
